


Eggs and Forgiveness

by KeeperofSeeds



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Blanket Permission, Breakfast, Double Drabble, Episode: s04e07, Female-Centric, Forgiveness, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hangover, Mother-Daughter Relationship, POV Female Character, Season/Series 04, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-09 00:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10399224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: An expanded look at the breakfast scene in the aftermath of Sarah's binge in s4ep07.





	

 

The only light in the kitchen came from outside. Foggy morning beams crept through the high windows,  exacerbating her headache. It mixed with the stubborn shame of having fallen so fast into bad habits. She doesn't know how much Felix had told Siobhan, but he'd mentioned that Kira was the one to tip them off, and if Kira knew than Siobhan probably had the vague basics idea of what had almost happened.  
  
Sitting at the kitchen table felt like a throwback her teenage years. Sneaking in late, shuffling to breakfast still half high on whatever she'd bummed off strangers at the club. Cringing with the combination  of her headache and the anticipation of a scathing lecture from Siobhan.  This time thought...the silence between them stretched out, broken only by the quiet clink of the pan and scrap of a spoon. Sarah didn't know how to broach this silence. To cover all the hurt between them.

A hand enters her field of vision and slides a full plate in front of her. It smells like home.  She can't bring herself to meet Siobhan's eyes but Sarah reaches a hand out blindly, and feels an answering squeeze. It's a first step.

**Author's Note:**

> This episode gave me a lot of feels. Especially Sarah's whole fall back into bad habits and trying to deal with her grief. That silent scene at the end with Siobhan was perfect IMO. They managed to say so much with just glances and I couldn't resist trying to expand it a little.


End file.
